Divergent One-Shot
by onedirectionforever2194
Summary: This is a Divergent one-shot of Tris after Allegiant. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ ALLEGIANT! This will also mention a few dead characters from The Hunger Games and Harry Potter also, so you might now want to read this if you haven't read those books either unless you don't mind reading spoilers. Enjoy


**A/N- This is a Divergent One-Shot of Tris after Allegiant. Do not read if you haven't read Allegiant. This mentions a few dead characters from The Hunger Games and Harry Potter also, so it would be best if you read those series' also. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent or The Hunger Games or Harry Potter.**

My mother takes my hand. I feel us floating upward. A few seconds later, we are in a palace, high in the sky.

"Welcome to heaven, Beatrice." My mother tells me. I feel tears escaping my eyes as I see all of the people I've lost. I freeze when I see Will in the corner, talking to a little girl. He sees me and smiles.

"Hey Tris."

I run up to him and pull him into a hug. "Will! I'm so sorry. I never wanted to kill you. I had to. I'm so sorry-" he cuts me off.

"Tris, it's okay. I would've killed you. If I killed you then the war would still be going on and there would still be factions."

"What happened to the faction?" I can't imagine life without them.

"They were destroyed. When you released the memory serum, everything changed for everyone."

"Have you been watching them?" I ask curiously.

"Of course."

"How is Tobias? Christina? Caleb?"

"Who's Tobias?"

"Four."

"Would you like to see?"

I nod my head silently. Will leads me into a room, like the control room in Dauntless compound.

"This is where we can watch what's going on down on Earth right now." We find where Tobias and Christina are. They are currently with Cara, she just got back inside the fence. I listen to what she is saying.

"-she went into the weapons lab and got shot and didn't make it. I'm so sorry." I start crying again. Tobias looks broken. Will pulls me into a comforting hug.

"I left him." I mumble into his shirt.

"It's okay Tris. Life will be better for everyone now because of you." I nod silently.

"Beatrice!" My mom comes running in.

"Yeah?"

"Someone else is arriving. I think you'd want to bring him here." I look at her confused and follow her down to where I first saw her. I see a young man. I recognize him immediately. I hear him mumbling something under his breath.

"Stupid pansycakes unplugged me. Stupid, stupid pansyca-" he notices me. "Tris!"

"Uriah!" I run over to him and embrace him in a hug.

"Where are we? What are we doing here?" He asks.

"This is heaven."

"Tris? What happened? I thought your brother was going to take the death serum!"

"I took the death serum instead of him and survived it because of my Divergence but I was shot in the weapons lab." I explain.

"Oh." He mumbles. Will comes up behind me.

"Hey Uriah! Welcome. Tris, Uri, do you want to come with me? There are some people I think you might want to see or meet." Will asks.

"Sure!" We start to follow him.

"How long have you been here?" Uriah asks me.

"About 15 minutes."

"Oh that explains why you don't know anyone." I nod my head. Will leads me to the little girl he was talking to when I first arrived.

"Okay Tris, Uri, this is Prim. Prim, this is Tris and Uri." Will turns to Uriah. "You both died from an explosion."

"Nice to meet you." I say to Prim. She smiles.

"Okay let's continue. Here we have three people you know." Will leads us to my dad, Al, and Marlene. I start to cry again. I give them all a hug.

"I'm so sorry Al. If I knew you were going to jump then I would've forgiven you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Tris. I never would've made it through initiation anyway. Plus it's great up here. So much calmer than in Dauntless."

Will pulls Uri and I along. "This is Rue," Will points to a young girl. "Severus and Albus," he point to two men. "James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus are over there. There's a couple over there. Their names are Cato and Clove. Over there we have Cedric and there we have a crazy guy named Finnick." I laugh as I see Finnick walking around almost completely naked.

"Hello Will. Who are they?" Finnick asks nodding to Will and I.

"These are my friends. Tris and Uriah." Will replies.

"Hello Tris. Would you like a sugar cube? There supposed to be for the horses but who cares?" He asks pointing to racehorses I've heard of from years ago. Secretariat, Ruffian, Black Gold, and Sham. I smile and take the sugar cube. It's almost as sweet as the Dauntless Cake Tobias loves. Finnick leaves and I turn to Will.

"You said the factions are destroyed. What are they going to do with the Dauntless Cake?"

"Gone. No more factions, no more cake." Uriah gasps at Will's response. If Tobias only lost me, that would be terrible. But he also lost the only other thing he cares about. Will shows Uriah and I around some more. He takes us to the apartments that we will be spending the rest of eternity in. Mine is empty except for a picture of Tobias and I, the last time we saw each other. That day flashes back in my mind.

_"I love you." I tell him. _

_"I love you too. I'll see you soon."_

The flashback ends. He never got to see me again. Tears start flowing down my cheeks again.

"Tris?" Will is still here. I look over at him. "Are you okay?" I shake my head. "It's going to be okay." He looks at the picture in my hands. "You miss him, don't you?" I nod again. "Don't worry. Time passes really quickly here in heaven. You'll see him soon enough."

I nod and get up. "Thanks Will. I'll see you later." I walk out of the apartment and to the room where we can watch what's going on at Earth. I find Tobias. He is writing something. I figure out how to control the images and go closer. I see he is writing a letter to someone. I look even closer. It's to me. I begin to read it.

_Dear the love of my life, Tris,_

_Hey there Tris Prior _

_What's it like up there in heaven? _

_I'm a whole life time away, but tonight you look so brave, _

_Yes you do. _

_I could never be as brave as you. _

_I swear it's true._

_Hey there Tris Prior, don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm not there if you get lonley, give Uriah a listen_

_Close your eyes. _

_Imagine my voice, imagine my eyes. _

_I'll always be by your side. _

_Oh why did you leave me? (X4) _

_Hey there Tris Prior _

_I know times have been rough _

_But just believe me Tris I wish we travelled to afar_

_Well never have the life we would,_

_I wish we could_

_Hey there Tris Prior _

_I had so much left to say_

_Every single word you said to me _

_Would take my breath away _

_I loved it all. _

_You weren't afraid to fall._

_Not at all. _

_A lifetime seems pretty far_

_But they've got guns and bombs and always _

_I'd walk to you if there was an easier way _

_Our friends would cry and sob for us _

_And we'll just cry along because we know that none of them have felt this way_

_Tris I can promise you_

_That by the time I get to you_

_The world will never be the same _

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Tris Prior_

_You be good and don't you miss me _

_Many more years and I'll be dead_

_And finally be with you _

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Tris Prior here's to you _

_I love you. _

_Oh, what you do to me (x4)_

_I love you forever, _

_Tobias Eaton_

**A/N again- One Day my friend decided to make me cry and she re wrote the lyrics of Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's and make it Fourtris so credit to her and the Plain White T's for the song in the letter. **

**Leave a review of what you thought of this and also check out my Fourtris story One Choice Can Create You**

**Ilysm bye**


End file.
